


似近似遠

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Barry, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega Oliver
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 突然的意外讓我們變得陌生，然後又讓我們變得親密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO的TV世界觀閃箭談戀愛，我會努力讓他們談戀愛。  
> 這篇我沒有打大鋼，但我希望能把它寫完。

CH0.Wrong Turn

Oliver不是第一次痛恨自己該死的omega性別，當然身為星城的義警（義警，媒體和市民給他的稱號諷刺得讓他想發笑）他不能讓他的敵人或是犯罪份子發現其實他是個omega，而不是強大，具有壓迫感的Alpha。  
或許他表現得太不像一名Omega，所有人（不包括Thea）在知道他的性別時都被嚇得不輕。但幸好他的夥伴們值得信任，也盡自己的力量幫助他隱藏自己的性別，Felicity甚至還貼心的請Caitlin幫他研發出了一種比較強力的抑制劑，以防在執行任務時遇上任何意外。  
或許是因為這樣他就過於大意，這次任務中不小心被注射了新型的藥劑──一種能夠Omega提前發情的強力藥劑，甚至連Felicity給他的抑制劑都毫無任何作用。  
『Oliver！你還好嗎？！』Felicity焦急的嗓音從耳機中傳來，『我讓Diggle去──』  
「不要讓任何人過來！」Oliver直接打斷了Felicity接下來要出口的話語，縱使他的腦子已經快燒成一團糨糊，甚至能清楚感到自己的下體已經濕成一團，他還是努力維持自己的意識朝著耳機低吼，「別讓任何人過來，我自己可以解決。」  
『但──』  
「不用擔心我。」Oliver幾乎得咬著牙才能夠忍住讓自己不發出任何過於淫穢的呻吟，本來想直接切斷通訊，但Oliver還是再次開口，他試圖讓自己的聲音保持平靜，「明天見，我會沒事的，Overwatch。」接著他沒等對方回應就切斷了通訊。  
Oliver切斷通訊後舒了一口氣，發情期造成的渾身燥熱幾乎讓他沒辦法握緊手上的複合弓，甚至連移動都顯得十分困難。Oliver知道自己散發出的氣味可能會讓任何在附近的Alpha找到他──然後他們就會發現原來星城的義警是一名Omega。  
他不能讓這種事情發生。  
就在他打算移動到對面的房間時，一道紅色的閃電突然地出現在眼前，在對方朝自己伸出手之前，Oliver就下意識地想要拿手上的複合弓往那個人身上招呼，但對方比他更快速地搶走Oliver的武器。  
「嘿、嘿，是我，Ollie。」Barry在對方又要往自己揮一拳之前連忙出聲，他將Oliver拉入自己懷裡，對方的身體燙得幾乎連自己也要跟著發燙。  
Oliver抬頭才發現對方穿著自己熟悉到不能再熟悉的紅色制服，他才安心地鬆了口氣，但隨即又想起什麼般忙著要推開對方，「我在、發情，Barry。」  
「我知道，」Barry點點頭，一邊扶著Oliver往對面的小房間走，在接觸到對方染上水霧的一雙褐綠色眼眸時，他差點就要吻向對方，但他忍住了，Barry一邊打開房門一邊開口：「Felicity告訴我了，放心吧Ollie，我能幫你，而且不會被你影響。」  
因為他是個Beta。  
但話說出口後Barry就很懷疑自己是否能夠做到，畢竟那個平時幾乎不言苟笑的Oliver現在因為發情的關係滿臉紅暈，雙眼迷濛地盯著他看──甚至還主動地往他懷裡蹭（Barry合理推測大概連Oliver自己也沒發現自己正在做些什麼小動作），或許該感謝發情期，才能讓Barry聞到Oliver混著些許鐵鏽的海水氣味，他忍不住抱緊Oliver，藉此將對方的味道記下。  
「……Barry，我、我很感謝你，」Oliver幾乎用盡全身的力氣才能讓自己不丟臉地癱在眼前這個Beta少年的懷裡，他咬著下唇推開Barry，「你可以離開了。」  
「我不會丟下你。」Barry抓住Oliver的手，神情嚴肅，「萬一有其他Alpha來的話怎麼辦？我不覺得你現在可以對付那些人。」Barry可不認為罪犯的窩藏地對一個發情的Omega來說是很安全的地方。  
Oliver還想反駁，但Barry在對方開口前先打斷了Oliver，「聽著，Ollie，我能幫你，我也不可能丟著你一個人在這裡──你也很清楚這一點，讓我幫你，拜託。」Barry說到最後的語調已經近乎哀求，他再次伸手將Oliver拉入自己懷中，右手忍不住輕輕撫過Oliver後頸腺體的同時，他清楚感受到懷中的Omega發出一聲嘆息，像是滿足卻又不滿足。  
腺體被撫摸的同時Oliver覺得自己又更濕了，這套制服大概只能丟掉了──他有些婉惜地想。雖然Barry並不是Alpha，但對方的淡淡氣息卻讓Oliver感到安心，也許正因為對方是Beta，他也可以不用擔心被標記──或是對方被自己的熱潮影響，想到這裡Oliver幾乎是忍不住地更往對方靠近了一些。  
Barry一手輕撫著Oliver後頸的腺體，另一手則順著往下，但在快要碰到對方褲檔之前就被Oliver阻止，Oliver抬頭緊戒地看著Barry開口說道：  
「你不用做到這樣，我以為你不會受到影響──」  
「你怎麼知道我是被發情期影響？」Barry打斷他的話，對方天藍色的眼中似乎混著其它的複雜情緒，讓Oliver一時之間說不出話來，Barry本來輕撫腺體的手突然使力壓過，Oliver幾乎是反射性地低吟出聲，他靠近Oliver，感受對方溫熱的氣息打在自己臉上，「讓我幫你，Ollie。」

這一切都不對，不該這樣。  
因為熱潮的關係，Oliver根本無法阻止Barry脫下他的褲子，只能咬著下唇讓自己不要在對方緊盯著腫脹到不行還不停留著水的陰莖時發出丟臉的呻吟。  
Barry和自己不同，那名少年總是習慣性的把情緒表現在臉上，雖然大概一輩子也不會向對方承認，但Oliver十分喜歡看著Barry天藍色的眼底流轉的各種情緒，他總能在Barry迎向自己的眼中看到對方的一切想法。  
但現在Oliver完全不知道對方在想些什麼，他無法理解Barry眼中的情緒會如此複雜，混雜著慾望和難受及其它他所讀不出來的感情。  
「Ollie……」Barry俯下身，低下頭輕舔Oliver緊咬不放的唇，另一手則滑向不斷分泌出液體的後穴入口，手指抵在入口的同時Barry清楚感覺到對方渾身緊繃，「放輕鬆，我不會傷到你。」  
「我寧願你粗魯一點！」Oliver忍無可忍地低吼出聲，Barry像是在對待易碎物品的方式幾乎要讓Oliver崩潰，但接著要抱怨出聲的句子在Barry將一指滑進濕潤的後穴後便化為滿足的嘆息，Oliver在意識到自己發出了什麼聲音後立刻後悔地咬住下唇，他哀求般地看向Barry，「Barry，拜託。」  
他不該這樣，不該像個柔弱的Omega一般被對待，他只希望能夠快點結束這一切。  
「不。」Barry拒絕了他的要求，第二隻手指沒有任何阻礙地也滑了進去，被壓在自己身下的Omega毫無疑問地已經準備好了，濕熱的軟肉在自己的手指要離開時幾乎是捨不得地夾緊，而Oliver應該也清楚這一點，他幾乎用盡全身力氣握緊了墊在身下的破布，「這裡只有我，Ollie，你不用擔心。」  
話才剛說完，Barry又探入第三隻手指，並且近乎殘忍地戳刺著體內的敏感點，逼得Oliver只能挺起腰迎合著Barry手指的抽插。  
突如其來的刺激讓Oliver忍不住發出甜膩的呻吟，「B、Barry──嗯、」細細麻麻的快感從後穴蔓延至全身，維持許久的理性幾乎已經近臨崩潰邊緣，他只能抬起已經被蒙上一層生理性淚水的碧綠色眼睛看向Barry央求：「可、以了，該死的、嗯啊、快點、進來……！」  
Barry看著那個總是繃著一張臉，總是強硬地命令其他人的Oliver現在正被自己壓在身下、雙腿毫無保留的對自己張開，不管是前面還是後面都因為慾望而濕成一片。  
Barry抽出正埋在後穴的手指的同時，Oliver跟著發出了一聲嘆息，他彎下腰一邊用力的啃咬Oliver的唇，接著將自己已經硬到不行的陰莖狠狠地插進Omega早已為他準備好的後穴，而Oliver幾乎是在同時只靠著後面就達到高潮，他弓起身子無法控制地夾緊了埋在自己體內的性器，但Oliver的陰莖只是不斷顫抖，卻沒有射出任何東西。  
「老天──你好緊。」Barry忍不住發出滿足的嘆息，他沒有給Oliver喘息的時間便開始動了起來。  
「──不、不、」還在高潮中的身體敏感的不斷顫抖，Oliver最後的理性也跟著Barry每次在體內的抽插而崩潰，他甚至連雙腿也無力抬起，只能任由Barry滾燙的陰莖用力的輾過體內的敏感點接著頂到子宮口，過量的快感幾乎讓Oliver發出甜膩的尖叫，從未停下的高潮感只讓他的腦子幾乎糊成一片，他只能無力地伸出雙手環住對方，子宮口被頂開的快感大於痛楚，在Barry最後一次頂進子宮口時，Oliver只能任由對方射入自己體內。

 

「我很抱歉……」Barry幾乎不敢看他，只能保持著眼觀鼻鼻觀心的姿勢對著坐在自己對面，正喝著咖啡的Oliver開口。  
「不需要道歉，」Oliver淡淡開口，彷彿上星期發生的事情對他來說只是一場毫不重要的瑣事，「再說你還幫了我，我很感謝你。」  
「Oliver，我──」Barry抬頭才想說些什麼，但在接觸到Oliver那雙比以前更加冷靜的碧色眼眸後就不自覺的閉上了嘴──眼底透露出的情緒是明顯的拒絕，這讓Barry感到不知所措。  
「忘了那件事吧，Barry，這樣對你比較好。」Oliver聳聳肩，「你不需要為此感到自責或是其他，就這樣──如果你有事還是能找我，大家都很歡迎你。」Oliver扯出一抹剛好的笑容，他不等Barry回答便直接起身離開咖啡廳。  
而Barry只能愣愣地目送對方的背影逐漸消失在自己視野之中，什麼也做不到。  
什麼也不能做。


	2. CH1. Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry對Oliver的第一印象就是總是繃著一張臉、渾身散發出拒人於千里之外氣息的固執男人。

Barry對Oliver的第一印象就是總是繃著一張臉、渾身散發出拒人於千里之外氣息的固執男人，在最開始的時候Oliver給他的印象還滿糟的，大概是Barry打這輩子不想再跟那種人再有牽扯的程度。  
後來在Felicity的說服（Barry覺得大概已經接近脅迫）下，Oliver才告訴Barry自己的另一個身分，不是Queen企業的CEO、而是Barry曾經在新聞上看到的星城義警，但那時候的他還不知道為什麼Oliver在聽見自己的讚美時後出那樣複雜的表情。

他在幫Oliver他們解決案件後回到了中城，然後一切都變了。

因為粒子加速器爆炸的關係，他雖然受了重傷，但也讓他得到了超能力。  
突然得到的能力讓他無所適從，接著Barry就想到了那個前陣子才認識的星城義警，一股衝動驅使著他──或許只有Oliver能夠幫他解決他的疑惑。Barry回過神來就發了訊息給Oliver，他只花了一些時間就到了星城，見到Oliver的時候讓他忍不住鬆了口氣。  
Oliver只是有些驚訝地看了他一會，最後只是無奈地笑了笑，說了那些讓Barry覺得能夠因此得到救贖的話語，但他依然沒注意到Oliver離開前眼底閃過的複雜情緒。

×

『Flash，你的三點鐘方向──』  
「我知道。」Barry在Felicity話說完之前就迅速的解決了敵人，他聽見Felicity在耳機另一邊發出了不甘心的聲音後笑了起來，「Arrow呢？」他看了四周一圈，發現沒看到另一個夥伴後開口。  
『三樓，』Felicity回，語氣有些不滿，Barry聽見耳機另一邊傳來椅子滑動的聲音，『他大概想自己解決那些人──五個人，Barry。』  
「你知道我不會讓他搶走所有功勞。」Barry話一說完就先中斷了耳機通訊，他一瞬間就到了三樓，在他看見Oliver毆打其中一個罪犯時從口袋中掉出了一個細長的小玻璃罐，Barry沒想太多，他在所有人（包括Oliver自己）發現之前撿起了玻璃罐，接著解決幫Oliver解決了其他人。  
就在Oliver把面前的犯罪者打趴的同時，其他人已經被綑綁好放到他身旁了。  
「Flash。」Oliver挑眉（雖然他戴著面罩）地看向那個一臉快稱讚我的速跑者。  
「不用謝。」Barry把最後一個人也綑到一起，只在一個眨眼的時間就把那些人通通丟到星城警察局門口，最後他回到Oliver面前，把剛才撿到的小玻璃罐拿了出來，「還有，剛才你掉了這個──」  
他現在才看清楚Oliver所掉的是什麼，他在中城也曾經看過同樣的東西，從小一起長大的Iris也有這個──Omega抑制劑。  
Barry抬頭震驚地看向Oliver，對方只是沉著臉拿走了他手上的抑制劑低聲說了句謝謝便轉身離開。  
「等一下！」Barry抓住Oliver，不敢置信地看著站在自己眼前的星城義警，「你、你是──Omega？！」雖然自己是個Beta，但從對方強硬的作風及態度來看Barry一直都認為Oliver是個Alpha──而其他人、那些犯罪者跟媒體們也是這麼認為的。  
他開口後發現Oliver的表情又沉了幾分，對方緊抿著唇沒有開口，過了一會Oliver一把抓著他的衣服把他拉到面前，警告般地壓低嗓音，就像平常他對那些犯罪者說話一樣，「你要是敢把這件事告訴你的任何一個同伴──」  
「慢著！我才不會說！」Barry連忙高舉雙手打斷Oliver還沒說完的話，他慌慌張張地辯解，「我只是、我只是沒想到你是Omega──我以為你是個Alpha。」  
「很多人都這麼以為，那是因為我讓那些人這麼以為。」Oliver放開了Barry嗤笑一聲，「難道我要大聲地說Green Arrow其實是個Omega嗎？」  
「你知道我不是那個意思！」Barry忍不住拉高了音調，「我只是、只是──擔心你！」沒有一個Omega能夠長久的使用抑制劑，而且Barry深信Oliver絕對會不聽其他人的勸告，短時間內連續使用抑制劑。  
「你的擔心是多餘的，管好你自己──和你的城市就夠了。」Oliver冷冷地開口，Barry覺得自己好不容易取得了Oliver的信任，但下一瞬間又被拒於門外。  
「Oliver，」Barry在對方轉身時，他看著Oliver的背影再次開口，「我想要你相信我、就像你相信Felicity一樣。」  
Oliver沒有回答，也沒有停下腳步，Barry就只能呆愣在原地看著對方的背影消失在自己視線。

Oliver一回到Cave就看見Felicity用著Oliver熟悉到不行的表情盯著自己──就像責怪做錯事的小孩般的表情。  
「妳聽到了。」Oliver嘆了口氣，Felicity當然會聽到他跟Barry的對話，「別用那種表情看我，我沒做錯。」  
「你就是做錯了，」Felicity從椅子上起身走向正忙著把裝備放回架上的Oliver，「你怎麼可以那樣對Barry說話？你知道他關心你！跟我一樣！」  
Oliver彷彿要從肺部擠壓出所有空氣一樣又嘆了口氣，他終於看向Felicity，「Felicity，Barry才認識我們不到幾個月。」  
「所以？」Felicity雙手抱胸，「他就不能關心你？你總得學著對人敞開心扉、你該學著怎麼相信我們，Ollie。」  
「妳知道我不是不相信你們。」Oliver疲憊地坐了下來，他把整個身體往後靠向椅背。  
「當然了，你只是覺得自己不值得。」Felicity走到Oliver面前，她伸手捧住對方的臉，逼迫Oliver只能看著自己，「Ollie，不要再把關心你的人推開了，你值得這些──不管你做了什麼，你都值得這些。」  
Oliver盯著Felicity一會，他抬手握住了Felicity柔軟卻溫暖的手低聲開口：  
「謝謝。」  
「真要感謝我的話，就去跟Barry好好道歉。」Felicity笑著輕拍了Oliver的臉頰。

×

「噢。」  
Barry又解決了幾個案件的鑑定工作，回過神來已經到了休息時間，他伸了個懶腰決定去Iris上班的那間咖啡店買些吃的，沒想到才走出中城警察局大門口，就看到一個意外的來訪者，讓Barry只能愣愣地看著對方身影發出一個單音節。  
「……嗨。」Oliver看了Barry一眼後便把視線轉向其他地方，他有些尷尬地將雙手放入褲子口袋，「我打擾到你了？」  
「當然沒有！」Barry回神連忙搖手，「我只是沒想到──呃、你會在這裡。」Oliver Queen突然出現在中城？還是在自己工作的地方？Barry剛才都還覺得自己大概在做夢，他現在得努力忍住才能讓自己不上前摸摸對方是不是真的就站在自己面前。  
「我只是說句話就走了，不會耽誤你太多時間。」Oliver沉默了一會，最後深吸了一口氣才抬頭看向Barry，「──我很抱歉。」  
聽了，Barry只是眨了眨眼，「你很、什麼？為什麼要道歉？」  
Oliver看見Barry的反應後有些不知所措地把放在口袋的手伸了出來，但過了一會又放了回去，「……因為上次的那些話。」  
「喔、噢。」Barry愣愣地看著道完歉又把視線放到其他地方的Oliver，過了一會他才上前拍拍Oliver的肩笑了幾聲，「我沒在意，而且你知道，我說那些話對你來說可能、可能也有點沒禮貌，呃、因為我們也沒有認識多久嘛。」  
雖然沒表現得很明顯，但Barry發現了Oliver因為他的回答而鬆了一口氣──原本緊繃的肩膀在聽見他的話之後放鬆了不少，Oliver也終於願意看向他，他也扯出一抹微笑說道：  
「那我先走了，不打擾你。」  
「等等！」Barry忍不住抓住Oliver的手，隨即像是發現這舉動好像不太妥當地迅速收回自己的手，他笑著比了另一個方向，「我正要去吃飯，你要一起嗎？一個人吃飯有點無聊？」他盯著Oliver有些緊張（雖然他也不知道自己為何緊張），深怕對方拒絕。  
Oliver看了他一會，最後才點頭。  
Barry這才鬆了口氣，他拉著Oliver往Iris上班的咖啡廳走，「我知道有間店很不錯，保證你絕對會喜歡的！」  
「我會期待的。」

 

TBC.


	3. Cisco Ramon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想他發現了自己好友的小秘密。

Cisco是第一個注意到的。  
當然了，他可是Barry的好朋友（縱使這點有待商榷，但他想Barry一定也是這麼認為），Barry在去了星城一趟回來之後，似乎想通了什麼──至少在當超級英雄保護城市這點上，不再像之前一樣缺乏自信。  
這是件好事，他們都這樣認為。

而今天晚上Barry的心情好到所有人都發現了，就在又解決一個普通的搶案後，Harrison終於忍不住推著輪椅靠近正在接受檢查的Barry問道：  
「Barry，你的心情不錯？」  
「噢，對啊，我們又成功的解決了一個搶案。」  
Barry語調輕快，正忙著整理檢測器材的Caitlin和Cisco也忍不住回頭。但Harrison在聽見Barry的回答後只是笑著搖搖頭，「不只是這個原因吧？你今天心情非常好。」  
「等一下、等一下！讓我猜猜。」Cisco搶在Barry回答之前放下器材跑到二人之間，他思考了一下才一臉我超懂地彈了指，「Iris說了什麼，對吧！」  
「什麼？」Barry困惑地眨眨眼，「為什麼是Iris？」  
看見Barry的反應Cisco也跟著疑惑了起來，「呃，不是？」他頓了頓思考要怎麼開口，「你知道──呃，每次你心情很好的時候都是Iris對你說了什麼、之類的？」  
而Barry依然一臉疑惑，「是嗎？我有嗎？」  
「Barry，」Caitlin也終於忍不住加入話題，她溫柔地看著Barry，「我們都知道你對Iris……你喜歡Iris。」而在旁邊安靜許久的Harrison也發出同意的輕哼。  
「什麼？不、不不！我沒有──」Barry話還沒說完就看見其他人用著一臉不贊同的表情看著自己，他最後嘆了口氣，垂下肩膀，「好吧、好吧，我之前的確喜歡Iris，上帝啊，全世界都知道嗎？」  
「你總是把內心話寫在臉上。」Harrison聳聳肩。  
Barry發出了挫敗般的低吼聲，他又嘆了口氣才又開口，「不是，不是Iris。但我之前的確很喜歡Iris。」  
「之前。」Cisco挑高了一邊眉。  
「呃，」Barry有些尷尬地搔搔頭，「總之──謝謝你們的關心，我今天心情的確很好，但不是因為Iris。」  
「所以……你不願意跟我們分享是誰讓你這麼開心？」Catilin有些好奇地看著Barry。  
「只是個朋友。」Barry聳聳肩。  
「朋友，哼嗯。」Cisco哼了一聲，「Barry，你知道嗎？我也是你朋友，但你可不會因為我這麼開心。」  
「天啊，Cisco。」Barry忍不住翻了個白眼。  
「好了、好了，各位，」Harrison在Barry繼續被追問下去前拍了拍手，「時間不早了，我們該回去休息了──有關於Barry朋友的話題，我想可以改天繼續。」  
「好吧，今天先放過你。」Cisco邊說邊露出一副『別想逃，我會問出來的』的表情看向Barry。  
「老天，放過我吧。」

×

Cisco哼著不成調的曲子手拿著剛買到手的午餐回到研究室，就看見Barry站在研究室門旁的走廊笑得一臉噁心地看著自己手機，Cisco好奇地張口想喊對方，但轉念一想他又閉上了嘴，選擇靜悄悄地走近Barry身邊。  
而正專注在自己手機上的Barry絲毫沒有注意到Cisco，他靠了過去悄聲開口，「有約會啊？」  
「哇！」Barry嚇得手機差點摔到地上，他抓緊手機轉頭才發現Cisco正帶著滿臉賊笑地盯著自己，Barry忍不住翻了個白眼，「老天，我差點被你嚇死。」  
「我不出聲的話不知道你什麼時候才會發現。」Cisco聳聳肩，他從紙袋裡拿出一個牛肉帕里尼遞給Barry，「是什麼事情讓你這麼開心？」  
「喔，也沒什麼。」Barry道了聲謝接過牛肉帕里尼咬了一口，「在和Felicity聊天而已。」  
本來也想從紙袋拿出帕里尼的Cisco在聽見Felicity的名字後動作停了下來，他看著Barry一會才露出了然的表情，「噢、喔──我懂了。」Cisco一臉別擔心我很懂地拍了拍Barry的肩。  
「等等、」Barry深深覺得對方一定是誤會了什麼，他連忙開口，「你懂了什麼？」  
Cisco只是又拍了拍他，自顧自地笑著點點頭，「你對那個──Felicity有意思對吧，放心吧，我會支持你的！」Cisco說完還拍了拍自己胸脯。  
「什麼？！」Barry忍不住高喊出聲，他用了超級速度吃完牛肉帕里尼後才慌慌張張地開口解釋，「我才──我跟Felicity才不是那樣！老天啊，我們只是朋友！」  
Cisco聽了只是挑了挑眉，「我可沒看過有人會滿臉傻笑地跟朋友傳訊息。」  
「我──我才沒有傻笑！」  
「你有。」Cisco伸出二指比了比自己眼睛後又指向Barry，「我都看見了。」  
「上帝啊。」Barry煩躁地伸手抓了抓頭髮，原本就亂糟糟的頭髮又亂了幾分，他嘆了口氣，「我跟Felicity不是那種關係，說真的，別看到我跟女孩們走一起就以為我跟她們想發展成什麼關係好嗎？」  
「那你幹嘛傻笑？」Cisco沒被Barry的不耐語氣嚇到，他悠哉的終於從紙袋拿出午餐咬了一口。  
Barry又嘆了口氣，「好吧、好吧，Felicity找我去參加Queen企業的慈善晚會。」  
「喔──」  
「不是你想的那樣！」一看到Cisco又露出那個我懂了的表情，Barry忍著享翻白眼的衝動，讓自己表情保持嚴肅，「是以朋友身分──還有，她也說可以帶朋友一起去。」說完他還看了看Cisco。  
「朋友。」明顯的Cisco收到了他的提示，指了指自己，「我？」  
「嗯哼。」Barry點點頭，「你該不會也有事吧？我已經問過Catilin和Iris──」  
「當然沒有！」Cisco沒等Barry說完就立刻打斷對方，「我很樂意一起去，兄弟。」這可是個好機會，讓他能夠知道Barry到底喜歡上哪個傢伙──那個人絕對在星城，這是男人的直覺。  
Barry沒發現Cisco的小心思，只是在Cisco答應後鬆了口氣：「太好了，一個人去那種場合讓我覺得、呃、有點尷尬。」  
Cisco拍拍他的肩，一邊繼續吃著自己中餐，「別擔心，找我就對了。」

×

現在Cisco知道Barry所指的『尷尬』是什麼意思了。  
他一手拿著雞尾酒站在角落，看著那個Queen集團的Alpha總裁被一堆女人（大概是Omega、也可能有Beta）圍繞後徹底理解，他偷瞄了一眼站在自己身邊安靜吃東西的Barry忍不住開口：  
「幾乎全場的女孩們都跑去找Oliver Queen了。」  
「除了我。」突然插進來的對話吸引了二人的注意力，他們二個抬頭就看見一樣精心打扮過的Felicity踩著高跟鞋朝他們兩個走來，「真高興你能來，Barry和──」Felicity看了看Cisco。  
「Cisco，Cisco Ramon。」Cisco伸出空著的那隻手和Felicity握了握，「Barry找我來的。」  
「當然，歡迎你來！」Felicity笑著用力握了握，「抱歉，沒馬上來招呼你們。」  
「沒關係、沒關係，反正這裡的酒和餐點都很好吃。」Cisco不是很在意的擺擺手，他笑著舉高了手中的酒杯，這個舉動讓Felicity也跟著笑了起來。  
Felicity看了一眼Oliver的方向後又回過頭，有些無可奈何地聳聳肩，「我想Oliver待會就會過來打招呼了。」  
「噢，完全可以理解。」Cisco也跟著看了過去，那群圍繞在Oliver身邊的女人絲毫沒有減少的跡象，他甚至開始懷疑整個晚上Barry都沒辦法跟他的朋友好好聊天。「強大的Alpha、還是個有錢人，我要是女的我也會想釣他。」  
Felicity顯然被Cisco的話逗笑，Cisco這時候才發現旁邊的Barry異常沉默，他轉身拍拍自己好友，「嘿，你也別顧著吃東西吧Barry，是你找我來的耶──Barry？你還好嗎？」Cisco一抬頭才發現Barry的臉色陰沉的嚇人，他忍不住關心地開口詢問，一邊的Felicity也露出了擔心的表情。  
「什麼？」Barry回頭看著二人眨了眨眼，才連忙扯出一抹笑容，「喔、噢，我沒事！」  
「你剛剛──臉色看起來超差。」Felicity開口，Cisco也跟著點頭，「真的沒事？不舒服隨時都能說──」  
「真的沒事！」Barry笑著擺擺手要二人安心，「我、我去找一下Oliver！」沒等二人回答，Barry就拿著雞尾酒朝著Oliver的方向走了過去，Cisco和Felicity只能疑惑地互看一眼。  
Barry離開沒一會Felicity就似乎收到了什麼新的工作指令，她只能不好意思地道了歉先行離開，Cisco又跟路過的服務生拿了新的雞尾酒和點心，他邊吃邊往Barry看去，現在圍繞在Oliver身邊的女人幾乎不見了，只剩下Barry和Oliver開心地（主要是Barry）談話。  
Cisco看了Barry對Oliver露出的笑容一會，想起了Barry在看手機的時候也是同樣的表情，再下個瞬間他想通了什麼。  
噢。

噢。  
他想他發現了自己好友的小秘密。

 

TBC.


	4. CH4.Thea Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她可是Thea Queen，她得保護自己的兄長。

Thea Quenn靠站在自己大哥的房間門口，安靜地盯看著裝作很認真在看著Queen企業本季營運報表的Oliver，又過了幾分鐘，她就聽見Oliver重重地嘆了口氣，他把手上的報表隨手放到一邊的矮桌上，抬頭看向從剛才開始就只是看著自己的妹妹。  
「怎麼了。」  
Thea這才離開門口，她走到Oliver身旁坐下，伸出一隻手放到Oliver面前，「抑制劑。」  
「我並沒有──」  
「你有，Ollie，」Thea露出別想騙我的表情看著自家兄長，「你知道你騙不了我，我可是個Alpha，聞得出來你用太多抑制劑和噴霧──當然你知道就算我不是個Alpha，也知道你會過度使用。」  
Oliver抿著唇看了Thea一會，又嘆了口氣，「我永遠瞞不過妳，是不是？」他邊說邊打開矮桌的抽屜，拿出所剩不多的Omega抑制劑。  
「因為你知道我愛你。」Thea接過那盒抑制劑打開來看後忍不住倒抽了一口氣，照理來說能夠用上一個月份的抑制劑已經只剩下不到五管，而這個月甚至只過了一半，Thea忍不住拉高了音調，「我的老天，Ollie，我們約定過用量──Felicity才肯幫你做這些抑制劑！」  
「那些量已經不管用了，Thea。」  
「噢，當然，如果你有乖乖照著Felicity說的量使用的話！」Thea必須花費很大的力氣才能讓自己不因為怒意釋放出過多的Alpha訊息素來壓制她親愛的大哥，「Ollie，你不能繼續這樣下去──你知道這些東西用過量會有什麼下場！」  
「我不能──」Oliver站起身，他瞪向同樣充滿怒意和擔憂的Thea怒吼，「我不能一邊散發出Omega訊息素一邊抓那些壞蛋，Thea！」  
「當然了，你當然不能！」Thea也跟著起身，「但你不能總是多疑的覺得自己無時無刻都在散發Omega訊息素然後用這些東西！這樣你──」Thea咬著下唇，頓了一會才又再次開口，「這樣你的發情期只會更難受！」  
Oliver撇過頭沉默了一會才又開口：「我會撐過的。」  
「你當然會。」Thea看著那些抑制劑嘆了口氣，語氣飽含擔憂，「但是Ollie，你不能這樣──這樣只會讓所有人更擔心你，我們都知道用太多抑制劑的話你的發情期會有多痛苦，而你的發情期又快到了。」看著Oliver固執地抿緊著唇，Thea想起了她第一次看見Oliver發情期的景象──她永遠也不會忘記那一天。  
「Ollie──」  
「我很抱歉，Thea。」Oliver放柔了音調，他伸出手摸了摸Thea的金棕色髮絲，「我答應妳，那幾天會乖乖待著，不去任何地方。」  
「你最好真的這麼做。」Thea挑眉看著對方。  
Oliver只是給她一個無可奈何的微笑。

×

Oliver真的不是故意破壞約定──任何一個約定。  
但意外總是來得突然，每一次當他約定好一件事情後，就絕對會有另外一個不可抗力因素導致他無法遵守約定，他完全能想像的出來在結束後Thea會如何用著憤怒混著責備的眼神看著他。  
發情期來得太早又過於突然，Oliver只能慶幸自己還能在Alpha噴霧的掩飾下解決這些又想在星城販賣針對Omega使用毒品的黑道分子。Oliver在離開黑道藏匿的廢棄大樓時撥了電話給Lance，最後才打開已經被自己擅自斷開許久的通訊器。  
『老天啊Oliver！』通訊器才剛打開，Felicity著急的嗓音就從另一端傳來，『你還好嗎？你為什麼老是要斷開通訊器？！你──』  
Oliver在Felicity繼續說下去前打斷了對方：「我沒事，Felicity。」Oliver努力讓自己的聲音不要聽起來就像是因為進入發情期一樣無力，但Felicity還是聽出來了。  
「Oliver你──你該不會──」  
Oliver嘆了口氣，他有時候真的很痛恨Felicity敏銳的觀察力，「我──」  
「別想再說你沒事。」Felicity嚴厲的聲音從另一端響起，「我會讓Thea和Diggle先回來，然後我讓另一個人去帶你回來──而你不能拒絕。」  
「Feli──」Oliver才想阻止Felicity，但下一秒對方就擅自切斷了通訊，Oliver只能重重嘆口氣，再下一秒一道紅色閃電伴隨著強風就來到自己眼前，他看著站在自己面前的紅色速跑者，而青年只是朝他笑著揮了揮手：  
「嗨，Oliver。」沒等Oliver回話，Barry直接把Oliver拉到自己身旁，右手護在Oliver脖子後再次開口，「Felicity都告訴我了，別擔心，我會盡量慢一點。」

×

Roy看著在眼前已經焦躁的不知道來回繞了幾次的Thea，終於受不了的站起身將Thea拉到一張椅子前，「妳就坐下吧。」  
「我覺得我會被Ollie氣死。」Thea重重的哼了一聲後順從地坐下。  
「他也不是故意的。」Roy聳聳肩，試圖幫自己的導師講一點好話。  
「他當然不是故意的。」正在電腦前忙著敲打鍵盤的Felicity也加入話題，「Oliver Queen只是運氣特別差，誰知道那些人會藏了專門對付Omega用的毒品？」  
「Felicity……」Roy無奈地回頭看向Felicity嘆了口氣。  
「幹嘛？我實話實說。」Felicity哼了一聲又將椅子轉回電腦螢幕前，「要不是有Barry，Oliver就完蛋了。」  
Thea突然站了起來張望了Cave一圈後看向Felicity開口，「Barry呢？」從剛才Barry把Oliver帶回來後就不見蹤影，Alpha的直覺告訴她這不太對勁。  
「噢。」Felicity眨了眨眼，也跟著看了Cave一圈後不是很確定的開口，「呃……回去了？」  
Thea挑高了一邊眉，「我去看看Ollie。」  
她不顧身後Roy和Felicity的阻止，轉身走出Cave往走廊另一端那間Felicity特地幫Oliver設計的休息室去。才剛在走廊拐了個彎，Thea就看見那個來自中城的紅色速跑者有些焦躁的在休息室門口來回走動。  
「嗨。」  
Thea開口打了聲招呼，而Barry這才注意到有人接近，他抬手揮了揮：  
「嗨。」他看了Thea一會又回頭看向緊閉著的房門，「那個、Oliver不會有事吧？」  
「我想是的，」Thea有些無可奈何地聳聳肩，「他可是Arrow呢。」  
Barry顯然被Thea的話逗笑，「也是。」  
「話說回來，」Thea雙手抱胸，歪著頭看著還在這裡的Barry開口問道：「你從剛才就一直待在這裡嗎？」  
「呃、」Barry看著眼前的少女，雖然對方面帶微笑，但語氣中飽含的威脅讓Barry無法忽視，「對啊，我擔心Oliver嘛。」  
Thea輕哼了一聲，「你對Ollie的關心有點出乎我意料。」  
「噢。」察覺到少女對自己的警戒大概出自於哪種情感，Barry只能尷尬地抓了抓頭，「因為Oliver是我的朋友嘛。」  
Thea一邊的眉挑起一個恰到好處的高度，她盯著Barry好一會，直到對方正想開口說些什麼之前她才走近Barry，Thea伸出食指用力的戳向那個紅色制服正中間的圓形閃電標誌，「要是你敢對Ollie做什麼，你就完蛋了。」

「我認真的，Flash。」  
Barry就算只是個Beta也能知道現在Thea散發出多少Alpha訊息素想要壓制自己，他看著站在自己面前的年輕Alpha一會，只能乖乖點頭。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全沒有預料這會有後續，所以我沒有任何大綱  
> 連我自己也不知道之後會怎麼發展O<<


End file.
